heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
Monsters are the enemies that you encounter throughout the game. These enemies appear in camps, quests, and boss fights. Goblins Goblins are one of the more common enemies you face. Generally melee fighters, they can come equipped with a range of armor and equipment. Wwolves axe.png|Orc with stone axe Wwolves spiked club.png|... with spiked club. Wwolf giant sword.png|... with giant sword. wwolf sword and shield.png|... with sword and buckler. wwolf 2 axes.png|... with two axes. wwolf helmet shield axe.png|... with Dwarven Circlet, shield, battle axe. IMG 0598.PNG|... A powerful goblin only seen in survival mode Mummies Mummies are melee monsters, found in Survival Mode. They have low defense, usually have dual daggers, attack very face, and have high Attack Speed. They are often grouped up with trolls.They, along with skeletons, are affected by the Cleric's exorcism. Mummies are considered a rare monster (found in few battles.) Mummy.png|Mummy Mummy leather helmet.png|... with leather helmet. Orcs Very similar to goblins , orcs are a bit more flexible with weapons, but don lighter armor. They focus on melee, but occasionally have ranged attacks. They attack often with goblins . Orc leather armor spiked club.png|Orc with spiked club, leather armor, and facial scar. Get a Band-Aid, dude. Orcling.jpg|Orc Minion found in siege mode IMG 0600.PNG|A powerful Orc seen only in survival mode IMG Meat cleaver orc.PNG|Orc with a Meat cleaver Trolls One of the more powerful of normal enemies, trolls carry massive Swords have very high hit points and do not stop attacking their intended target until they die, or are Taunted in some way (e.g. Charge). They generally appear along with mummies, making them the one of the harder monsters to fight. Two trolls appear as a double boss, they are actually about the same strength as ones in the wild (over level 15 or so), and can use the rage and shield wall abilities. Trolls are affected by the archer class's passive skill ogre slayer. Ogre giant sword.png|Troll (ogre) with giant sword. troll cleaver.PNG|...with small cleaver Two-headed Ogres These ogres carry clubs, and wear heavy armor. They focus attacks on the first person to come into range, rather than a specific target. Ogres with the barbaric horns helmet can sometimes use the trip and rage skill. Two-headed ogres deal much more damage than most normal enemies but lack high attack speed. They are affected by the archer class's passive ogre slayer skill. Ettin.png|They say two heads are better than one, unless you're this guy. This kind also appears as the first boss of the game. Pointy_Hat_Ogre.jpg|... With spiked helmet, and spiky club. Can not use skills. ogre axe.PNG|Ogre with stone axe. This type of ogre never uses skills. Skeletons Skeletons are the most frequent enemy you will face on your adventures. They spawn in every combination of class, armor, and equipment possible. These enemies can be affected by skills such as a Cleric's Exorsism. Skel sword.png|Skeleton with sword. Skel sword brn armor.png|... with sword and armor. Skel brn armor blue hdband knife.png|... with armor, headband, knife-like blade. skel helmet giant sword.png|... with helmet and giant sword. Skel helmet shield axe.png|... with helmet, buckler, battle axe. Skel hdband stone axe.png|... with armor, headband, stone axe. Skel armor horned helmet 2 swords.png|... with horned helmet, armor, two swords. Skel archer shirt eyepatch.png|... with bow, shooter cloak, eyepatch. Fire skele.jpg|A fire skeleton with a club Skel Mage purple hood.png|... with skull staff, purple hood. Skele Enemies.jpg|...with woodsmens cap, elite elven hauberk and, swift bow Acolyte hooded skele.jpg|...with acolyte hood White skeleton .jpg|... With mithril plate, war hammer, bulwark tower shield, and undead crown magic bow.PNG|With magic bow and purple hood. photo1.JPG|With barbaric horns, inferno chain mail, longsword and blacksteel shield. Can use trip and taunt truesilver.JPG|With truesilver blade. Survival mode only. photo (1).PNG|...with bone bow skeleton volcano.PNG|Volcanic skeleton - these have exactly the same stats as average skeletons. Skeleton Archer.jpg|Found in the Ice Golem boss battle... = Humans These enemies are equipped with nearly any weapon and armor combination. They are very common in survival mode, and in the Mysterious Chasm. These enemies also come in all forms of classes. They CAN USE SKILLS. fire elf mage.png|Fire Folk as Fire Mage. Weirdo.jpg|A fire-veined looking dude, survival mode only, as far as I have seen this appear. Warrior fire.PNG|Fire Folk as Fighter class. Elves Evil elves that can either come together, or with humans. They mainly come with bows and arrows, along with simple robes, or daggers and similar apparel. Some of them CAN USE SKILLS. They have high speed, low defense, and average other stats. wood elves swords.png|Wood Elf with dagger. wood elf archer.png|... with bow. elf guy.JPG|Wood Elf with twin daggers Frost Skeletons These are much tougher than normal skeletons and are resistant to cold damage. They appear as minions for the ice golem boss and as enemies in the wild. Some of these skeletons can use skills. They are equipped with either magic bows, one-handed swords or staffs. Op.PNG|Frost skeleton with magic bow. photo.PNG|Frost skeleton with frost sword. This weapon is unique to frost skeletons. Category:Game Play